


Twitterpated: A Tale of a Red Henley and a Tattoo

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Danneel Ackles - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: What happens when a Twitter Thread is forwarded to Danneel.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Ackles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Twitterpated: A Tale of a Red Henley and a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a thread between myself and some others and our love of Jensen Ackles in a red henley and his tattoo (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!). Me being me opened my mouth and said that every ff writer in the thread should write one. This seemed like a good idea at the time. lol. I have borrowed a few words from that thread for descriptive purposes. 
> 
> I apologise in advance if anything in the description of the tattoo is wrong. I don't have a full description or a full photo - so put it down to artistic licence.
> 
> I don't know if anyone else has written one (if they have they are keeping it very quiet, but most have other work they're writing) but I thought I'd better write one. So here it is. Enjoy.

The kids were in bed asleep, finally, and she was sat reading a thread from Twitter that had been forwarded to her, and chuckling at the shenanigans’ of all involved.   
“What you laughing at?” asked an amused deep velvet voice   
“A thread on Twitter” she answered, smiling softly  
He rolled his eyes “Really?” he sighed “About what?”  
“Just some females lusting after some actor, and how they’d love for him to take his shirt off”  
“Oh God, it’s not Collins is it?” he groaned  
She laughed at that “No, worse”  
“Worse than Misha!! Who?” he asked taking a sip of his ice-cold beer  
“You, and in that red shirt you have on no less” she wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughed as he spat his drink out.   
“Seriously?” he groaned  
“Oh yeah,” she smiled broadly, winking at him.   
She could well understand why they loved him so much in that shirt. Every time he moved, she could see his muscles flex and stretch under that tight red Henley he had on. The one that seemed to have all the women all in a frenzy. She stood up, walked over to him and handed him her phone so that he could read the thread.   
After a few minutes of reading, laughing and groaning   
“I remember that blonde one there, she’s trouble and seriously, that one there,” he said pointing to the screen as he gave her back her phone “I’ve never met her but she needs putting on a watch list.”   
“She needs something.” She laughed pecking his lips “She says that she’d send you the bill for new knickers, but that I probably wouldn’t approve”  
“Oh, god,” he groaned and looked questionably at her “She wouldn’t she?”  
She shrugged “You never know she might, and she’s right though, I wouldn’t approve, normally. But if she did, then I may well have a surprise for her” she smiled wickedly  
“Oh, god” he groaned again and muttered, “I don’t like your surprises very much.”  
“Well not all of them” she teased with a chuckle as she slid a hand up and across his chest, squeezed his left arm gently, before sliding it up and around his shoulder. She leaned in to give him a slow, deep kiss as she lowered her arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up his body and over his head.  
Once the shirt was gone she started kissing his exposed, soft, but firm torso, circling her tongue around his right nipple several times before gently tugging the sensitive bud with her teeth, earning her a moan from him. She kissed and nipped across his chest to repeat the process with his other nipple, across the tattoo, up to his shoulder. She felt his muscles flex and relax as he silently let her palms and lips dance across his torso.  
Finally, she rested one hand on his bare chest for support, while the other was holding his arm and she looked at the tattoo. She rubbed her thumb gently over the tattoo that wraps around his big, strong, solid muscle of his left arm. The Jaybird and a knot with an arrow running through it that represent their three children, and the ribbon going to his heart with a D for her.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes, smiling and said   
“It’s a pity that they won’t ever see this fully.”  
“Mmhhmm, sure you are” Jensen muttered as he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Jensen bit his lip and was seconds away from backing her up against the wall. “So what’s this evil surprise you have planned if she does send me her knickers bill?”  
She smiles and pulls his head down so she could gently tug the soft flesh of his earlobe in between her teeth, before letting go and whispering in his ear. After hearing her plan Jensen pulled his face away from her reach, he swallowed hard as he saw mischief dancing in her sparkling eyes before she turned away from him and picked up his henley. While she was bent over he playfully smacked her on the ass and saying  
“Nope, never gonna happen.” He chuckled as he watched her as she headed towards the door, her hips swaying and the red henley swinging from one finger held up high, not saying a word. He let out a heavy sigh through pursed lips, adjusted himself before he followed after her.   
It wasn’t just the fans that loved him in that shirt – or out of it. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I’d love to know what do you think was Danneel’s plan for “Knicker Bill”? Let me know below. I've got an idea brewing, which might mean another chapter to this at a later date. We will see. 
> 
> Anyone involved in that thread (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!) and have written your own version of red henley/tattoo then let me/us know below and I'll read it.


End file.
